


Descending into Madness

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Vegebul, Vegeta and feelings, halloweenie2020, to love is to go mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Hi guys this is my submission for days 1 and 2 for the Halloweenie 2020 event.Please read the Halloweenie 2020 collection here
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Descending into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Lachanophobic for the beta and the encouragement to post this story.

He hears the words from her mouth and like a bullet entering a skull, his mind is blown to pieces, then he feels it, the sudden rush of dopamine flowing through his body. Everything feels more real. Every touch lingers, causing ripples and ripples of pleasure and despair. He’s more aware of his surroundings and when he looks to the sky, he swears he can see planets and supernovas. How could this be? When he looks before him, he catches her in her glory, this ethereal beauty that must have been sent straight from the gates of heaven. And then it hits him...darkness is transcending, only leaving **moonlight** to guide him. She starts to flee and he starts to chase it; he needs to get out of here. The **blood** pumping in his body is now carrying doses of fear. Is her light fading? Where did she disappear to? He is alone again in darkness. No, no, not again...

His hands are clammy, he reaches the end of the light, and that’s when he sees her again.

She is floating, or are they both floating? Has he gotten wings? But how? Creatures like him can't reach the stars. 

“You don’t have to say it back, I just thought you should know. Stupid, right? To hope?” She’s walking away and like the light coming from the end of the tunnel, he follows her to the edge. He grabs her and she yells. She starts beating his chest and telling him to go back to hell. When he stares at her bright blue eyes, eyes that have the power to bring the moon to shame, he finally understands. With tears marring her skin, she’s never looked so disheveled… so beautiful. He pushes them over the ledge. 

He kisses her in his madness and takes in a breath, “Bulma, I love you too.” He has crossed the line of madness and in his madness, he was found. The killer, the demon, the beast, and the man found refuge in the forbidden body of an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a look at all of the amazing artwork and fics posted for Halloweenie 2020. 🖤 link is up above☺️


End file.
